Evangelion New Life?
by Anime Sifu
Summary: What would have happened if the 'End of Evangelion" Movie never happened...well here is your chance. I takes place a while after the end of the series...Asuka's back!
1. Default Chapter

Fanfiction (Any copyrighted stuff is property of the respective owner, so don't sue me, because I don't have anything! A.K.A- Poor!) 

Neon Genesis Evangelion

New Life?

(Note-character thoughts are displayed as *'s EX-*(Shinji)*)

Story thus far

The last angel has been defeated, but at a price-the sanity of Shinji Ikari. But with the help of this friends he has regained it and is about to start a new life…but with whom? (NOTE:This happens as if the "End of Evangelion" movie never happened!)

Chapter 1-A new start or an end to everything.

Tokyo 3, NERV Headquarters

The door the Unit 01 Cage room opens, a lone body enters. Shinji Ikari enters the cage and stares at Unit 01 in an daze.

"Man, I have been through a lot… and so has unit 01." Declares Shinji. "But now I can put the past behind me… and live as an normal child." As Shinji finishes his speech he turns to leave the Cage. A sound catches his attention, he turns to see nothing though. He turns to leave again but he hears something else. "What!?" Exclaims Shinji as he turns around to see an unbelievable sight. Unit 01 starts to talk to Shinji! It's deep roar frightens Shinji. "Who are you…are you unit 01?!" Asks Shinji in a breathless voice. "Ha, Your struggle is not done…when it is over…one of us will be…gone!" Declares the monstrous being. With that said the beast leans over to engulf Shinji into the abyss inside its mouth.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Screams Shinji as he wakes from a disturbing sleep. *(Shinji) Ah, another damn nightmare…what will I do*. "Shinji, are you O.K.!" Asks Misato as she barges into Shinji bedroom. " Yes Misato…" replies Shinji in an uncertain tone. "Well get some rest Shinji, it is off to NERV tomorrow…goodnight" says Misato as she turns to leave the room. *(Shinji) What the hell do I need to do, I don't' know, but this recurring dream is tearing me apart from the inside. Well tomorrow is another day and maybe Asuka won't bitch at me…maybe*!

Misato's Apartment- The next morning

Shinji quietly sits and drinks his coffee and eating toast as Misato takes a shower. *(Shinji) I wonder what surprises today will bring, I will just have to wait and see*. "Morning Shinji…hey are you O.K. because your bitchin' last night kept me up!" Exclaims Asuka with a grin as she comes into the kitchen from her bedroom. Shinji just stares at her with a sour look, easily conveying his anger. "Hey Mr. Grumpy settle down, I was just kidding around with you…lighten up !" Say's Asuka as she sits down for a cup of coffee.

*(Asuka) Shinji…I wonder about him still…maybe I should just lay off him a little*. " Good morning to all of ya…what's wrong?" Asks Misato as she comes out the shower. *(Shinji) Misato can you put something better…other than a towel!* "Nothings wrong!" choruses Shinji and Asuka at the same time. "All right…just finish breakfast and we will go to the meeting at NERV." Announces Misato as she goes to her room to get dressed. Shinji just sat their…in an daze not knowing what is real and what is not. But Misato knew Shinji heard her, but Asuka…just nodded to Misato.

Misato's car

Misato is driving and Shinji and Asuka are in the back, but for some odd reason Asuka is being quiet…not talking. Just then Asuka silently leans over to Shinji, just enough that Misato will not notice. "Shinji…uh…I am sorry…for everything…that I have done, and I want to talk to you about it…after the meeting today, no matter what happens after that I…don't know…" whispered Asuka in a sincere voice. Shinji turns to look Asuka, a comforting smile crosses his face. Unknowing to them, Misato, is keen enough to overhear this conversation.*(Misato) Poor Shinji…I bet this time being here has affected him greatly… I wonder what kind of person he was before this?* 

Board Room hall

After a brief ride to NERV the car stops at the facility parking lot and the trio gets out. Silently they walk up to the board room which is having the meeting. "Shinji…Asuka, stay here, I will come and get you when 'they' need you…O.K.?" instructs Misato as she enters the board room. Shinji gives her a thumbs up and Asuka, following Shinji, does the same. The door to the board closes, leaving Shinji and Asuka behind. For a few minutes Shinji just sat their looking up at the ceiling…to him, just another cold lonely ceiling. Asuka to look at Shinji and smiled but then turned away from him. "Why…Asuka…Why did you say that in the car…?" asks Shinji as he continues to stare at the ceiling. "You know have been through a lot…but…why did you ask me this, is it to criticize me or are you serious?" Continues Shinji in an dry, unemotional tone. Auska's face formed a small smile of sorts. She seemed not to take offense to Shiji's ramble…but she look as though she was thinking about something. "Shinji…even though we have been living together for a while I never though of you in a positive way" sigh's Asuka in a regrettable voice. "But…now…" the board room door opens and stops Asuka's speech in mid sentence. The two teenagers turn to look at the being standing in the door. Ms. Misato is standing at the door, tears are streaming down her face, a look of disbelief is stuck on her face. "…C…Come…in you two…please?" asks Misato's cold face. "I am…sorry you two…Asuka especially…I am sorry." announces Misato to the two as they are about to enter the board room. 

Just then a cold feeling ran down Shinji's back.

I hope you enjoyed this first installment of my fan fiction-EVA New Life? This is my first time doing a Fanfiction so bear with me. If there are any comments (good or bad-preferable good!) give me a review, until next time…good bye! Note- some spelling COULD be wrong so please tell me of any errors, thanks! J It seems a little slow now but just to later! 


	2. Asuks'a Pain

Well here we are again…and I am with a couple of new surprises!

Read on…PLEASE!

Neon Genesis Evangelion

New Life?

Chapter 2-Asuka's pain

Board Room

"Sit down…please." asks a man in a calm voice. The man is some kind of representative but no one knows where from. Shinji and Asuka sit down, obviously bewildered by the suggestive tears of Misato.*(Shinji) I wonder what is this about…what could bring Misato to tears like this…* "There is some news…from Germany…and it effects both Shinji and Asuka…mainly Asuka." Continues the stranger in an eerie tone. Asuka's eyes widen and her attention is drawn to this stranger in a suit. "There was a terrorist attack at the EVA production plant in Germany…all of the units that were in production are now destroyed and all of the personal working there…murdered." Announces the man as he adjusts his glasses. Shinji and Asuka look at the man in disbelief…their cold faces showing their silent emotion. "And Asuka…there is news about your family…we have just received word that a group of the same terrorists entered the home of your foster family…they …were all killed…and the terrorists left a letter, they say they are coming after…you next." Finishes the man in the suit. Asuka's face showers in a flow of tears, she stands up and runs out of the room. "Wait…Asuka!" Screams Shinji as he runs off to chase her.

Elevator leading to the parking garage

Asuka stands in the elevator, just as the doors of the elevator are about to close, Shinji jumps in. The doors close with a thud, Shinji turns to look at Asuka…who is leaning up against the wall with her head hung…her hands covering her crying face. "Asuka…I don't know what to say… I am sorry." says Shinji in a morose voice. "What is their to do, my only family left…is dead, you even got your father, your lucky!" Screams Asuka. Asuka removes her hands form her face and looks up at Shinji, her face is still dowsed in tears of pain. She gives Shinji a look…that look could pierce even the coldest of souls. Shinji gives her a smile, letting her know every thing will be alright. The elevator stops and Misato is standing at the door of it. "Come on you two lets go home" announces Misato with a fake smile.

Misato's Apartment

The door to the apartment opens…three gloomy souls enter. The three of them wonder what will happen next…but no one knows what will come of this. "I am going to my room." comments Shinji as he takes of his shoes at the door. "So am I…" replies Misato in unenthusiastic tone. Asuka takes off her shoes and goes off to sit at the kitchen table. After a while Asuka gets up make some tea and then resumes her sorrowful loneliness. "Shinji…can I come in…"Asks Asuka through Shinji's bedroom door. "…I guess so…"replies Shinji. The door to Shinji's room flies open and there stood a broken girl before Shinji, wrapped in the cold arms of pain. The pain she feels is not one of the physical kind…but one of the soul. The door closes with a gentle push and Asuka started towards Shinji who was on his bed as usual, listening to his cassette player. Asuka sits next to Shinji… and her eyes turn to look at Shinji. Shinji turns off the player and stares at Asuka, as if in a trance. 

"Asuka…I don't know what to say…" Say's Shinji calmly. Asuka face forms a smile towards Shinji. "You know…you and Misato…are my only family left." Replies Asuka through her tears. "So you…see me as family now, huh?" Asks Shinji. "I…never wanted to admit it…but I do care for you and Misato…I was blinded by my ego…I am so ashamed of myself!" replies Asuka. Those words ran through Shinji's mind…over and over again. "I can truly say I am sorry…and lie about it…like used to" Said Asuka as the tears stopped to flow from her eyes. "I…hope you don't hate…me." exclaims Asuka as she gives a friendly grin to Shinji. "No…I never hated you…I was just hurt that you did not want to talk to me." Replied Shinji.

RING RING RING went the phone as a call came in. Shinji and Asuka could hear Misato in the next room talking to the person on the other line. Suddenly they hears the phone being slammed down and footsteps coming to Shinji's door. The door slammed open with Misato standing there. "Guy's…we need to get to NERV… and soon, another production plant has been destroyed and this time a couple of completed EVA units were taken!" Announces Misato. "Then why do we have to leave?" Asks Shinji in a puzzled face. "Because…intelligence has reason to believe that they coming here next…and with EVA units." Replies Misato quickly. *(Asuka) Oh no…what is going on…will I have to fight…will I die?

NERV Headquarters 

"What will we do?" Asks Asuka to Risuko. "I…don't know…that is up to the 'terrorists'." Replies Risuko in condescending tone. "This is no time to be jacking around, damn it." Yelps Misato. "Fine…" replies Asuka. "Guess we will have to double up and get ready" Continues Misato. 

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

--WARNING WARNING all doors are now locked, base is under attack--

*(Asuka) No…Not again… I cant take it…no more…please!* 

Hey thanks for reading again…I hope you stick around for the next one…and next time there will some fireworks! See ya, and I hope you enjoyed it…please post a review. Don't sue me, PLEASE! 


End file.
